


Participation

by bobbiejelly



Series: Seattle Fire Queers [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Station 19, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Actually Multiple Cases of Potential Gay Panic, F/F, Fluff, Gen, MRI Study, MerAdd, Multi, Other, Potential Gay Panic, Reddit Imagines, marina - Freeform, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: I think seeing Naomi Bennett interacting with Carina DeLuca and also Addison Montgomery would be hilarious. Plus Marina.Here is a Reddit Imagines. Caution, slight spoilers through GA, PP, S19. Slight femslash. Slight détours into the ridiculous. Also MerAdd/meddison.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Seattle Fire Queers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718248
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amelia's MRI Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941472) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 



> This fic is set chronologically at some point that Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca are happy and Naomi Bennett and Addison Montgomery come to work in Seattle.

_Author's Note:_

Here is a Reddit Imagines with the prompt (which I did NOT write myself, it was written by mimitree_ ), on Reddit:

"Hypothetical question: If Greys and Private Practice merged...

Let's say that the Grey's world merged with the Private Practice world.

Who would be friends? Who would get together? Who would make medical dream teams? What would you want to see happen?

For me, I could see Teddy and Violet being friends. I also think Mer and Charlotte being friends (after Mer stopped hating her for being so... Charlotte). I think Yang would destroy Sam in the OR and we'd never see him back (maybe this is wishful thinking). Addison and Karev would get back to being a dream team and she'd take him under her wing to team him to be just as good as her, while Cooper would be insanely threatened by Karev and hate him."

This is not a very serious story.

Nor my regular crowd.

But I wanted to write Greys Anatomy/Private Practice/Station 19 for a while now and this seems to work LOL.

Yeah there's a lil' bit of Marina in here. For the fans. All for the stans...

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Participation**

* * *

_I think seeing Naomi Bennett interacting with Carina DeLuca and also Addison Montgomery would be hilarious. Plus Marina._

_Here is a Reddit Imagines. Caution, slight spoilers through GA, PP, S19. Slight femslash. Slight détours into the ridiculous._

* * *

Naomi: What's your philosophy?

Carina: Maximize female pleasure and orgasms to reduce pain management during the pregnancy. And you?

Naomi: I'm a fertility specialist who's pro-life.

Carina: Wow! That's so fascinating. Such a rare kind!

Naomi: You research female orgasms and you think I'm the strange one?

Carina: Why? Do you not see a lot of female orgasms?

Naomi: Is this a professional discussion still? You know I am married, right?

Carina: I have a girlfriend. She's a hot blonde firefighter. I'm not hitting on you I meant for your patients to help them conceive children.

Naomi: I don't usually induce that sort of thing In my-

Carina: NOT YOU. THE PATIENT'S PARTNERS DO IT. Or they do it themselves! You know about that. Right?

Naomi: Yeah I do. Actually it was Addison who didn't know about that. And then I told her to use her shower head...

Carina: Isn't Doctor Montgomery an OB-GYN? She has a degree in vaginas and she didn't know how to-

Naomi: Shes not a sexologist. That's Charlotte. Addison's-

Carina: She's your best friend right?

Naomi: Yeah.

Carina: She seems really nice.

Naomi: She is. Oh wait here she is!

Addison: Hey, what are we talking about?

Carina: Masturbation.

Naomi: We weren't-

Carina: We were!

Addison: Wait were you two just-

Carina: No. I have a girlfriend. She's a firefighter. We were talking professionally. About orgasms.

Addison: Umm, you know I'm married also, right?

Carina: I wasn't propositioning either of you. I just study female orgasms. In an MRI machine. You can participate in that if you want though...

Naomi: Umm.

Addison: I'll participate if you will Nai.

Naomi: Wait like, together!? Addison we're both MARRIED. To different men!

Addison: I meant each, separately, as individuals...

Carina: How does four and five O'Clock sound?

Naomi: Wait but who goes first?

Addison: You can go first you were here first.

Carina: It doesn't matter to me...

Naomi: Stop looking at me like you want to smirk and tell on me to Sam about this. You've already fucked your husband's best friend and your best friend's husband you don't need to-

Addison: He was your ex-husband at the time. And plus? I have Jake now!

Carina: See! We're all happy. And we're going to have orgasms!

Naomi: Wait what? You too?

Addison: Wait are you like, participating in the study like, with each of us!?

Carina: For the last time. I have a girlfriend. She gives me orgasms after work after I complete the study each day. Which you will each be participating in. Separately. And individually. So I can study your orgasms for science.

Naomi: Oh.

Addison: Wait? Is this the way you diagnosed Amelia Shepherd's Tumor?

Carina: Correct.

Naomi: Oh! Cool well now we have to participate!

Addison: Wait do you think that I have a brain tumour? Or you have a brain tumour? Or we both have brain tumours?

Carina: You probably don't, but if you do, we'll know by 6pm this evening anyway... after you've had your orgasms and I've had my science. It's a real win for everyone!

Naomi: Why is it that everything she says sounds sexual? I'm not even into women and it works on me!?

Addison: I know. It's freaky. I should tell Jake about this before I end up having another affair...

Carina: I WAS NOT HITTING ON YOU I HAVE MAYA BISHOP SHE IS AN EXCELLENT GIRLFRIEND.

Maya Bishop: Hey, I heard my name, what's up?

Naomi: Are you her girlfriend?

Addison: Seriously!?

Maya: Yeah? Why?

Naomi: Lucky bitch.

Addison: You both are.

Maya: What's up with them?

Carina: They're just excited to participate in my study!

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading this little shenanigans.

Probably going to just be this one-shot.

Comments would be also hysterically funny.

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. Active Participation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's passing by in the hallway?

_Author's Note:_

So, I couldn't help myself but continue this…

This will probably be the last shot though.

Enjoy it!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Participation**

* * *

_I think seeing Naomi Bennett interacting with Carina DeLuca and also Addison Montgomery would be hilarious. Plus Marina._

_Here is a Reddit Imagines. Caution, slight spoilers through GA, PP, S19. Slight femslash. Slight détours into the ridiculous._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Active Participation**

* * *

_Guess who's passing by in the hallway?_

* * *

Maya: So, you're definitely not hitting on them, right?

Carina: Of course not! I have you! It's cute you are jealous though.

Addison: I'm a little offended but I'm glad you have a healthy relationship. I think I'm also just jealous…

Naomi: Wait, are you jealous of their relationship? Or that they're in a lesbian relationship? Addison, are you a secret lesbian?

Addison: I HAVE A HUSBAND!

Naomi: That doesn't answer my question…

Maya: For what it's worth, I'm bisexual. It means I like men and women. Maybe you could be-

Addison: I'M NOT A SLUTTY SATAN ANYMORE!

Carina: Wait, you were before?

Naomi: Addison has a habit of stealing other people's men. But to be fair, an intern stole her first husband, so I guess it goes both ways…

Addison: That does not mean that I 'swing both ways,'!

Maya: Well, you certainly know your terminology…

Carina: She does!

Naomi: We're both in the maternal medicine field, we have a lot of diverse families we see at the practice.

Addison: Yeah! That's it!

Maya: You two seem very excited to have an excuse to not be excited by the idea of women…

Carina: You guys are best friends right? Have you two ever… Experimented with each other?

Maya: Yeah, did you?

Addison: NO.

Naomi: NO.

Carina: Are you sure about that?

Addison: NO!

Naomi: ADDISON YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY YES TO THAT IT WAS A TRICK QUESTION!

Addison: Fuck!

Naomi: Seriously!?

Maya: Ok, now you have to tell us!

Addison: We were drunk.

Naomi: We were in college.

Addison: We kissed one time.

Naomi: Actually twice.

Addison: Really!?

Naomi: You were drunker than I was but I'm still a bit offended you forgot about me…

Addison: Wait you liked it?!

Naomi: You didn't?!

Addison: No, I mean, yes, I mean, I did and I just didn't know if you did and I didn't want to confess I liked it if you didn't because you never said either way…

Naomi: Well, okay. I liked it too. Okay.

Carina: This is so cute! Did you know that my first kiss was with a woman too? I was 16!

Maya: Ooh, I have to hear more about this later!

Addison: We weren't each other's first kiss that was in university.

Naomi: Yeah, it was like a 'all girls try it in college,' sort of deal.

Carina: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. I think it's natural for one to want to experiment!

Maya: Yeah, I mean if I never tried kissing a girl who was on my running team I never might have fallen in love with Carina!

Carina: Awe!

Maya: Awe!

Addison: They're so in love. I'm jealous.

Naomi: Addison! You have a husband! Again!

Addison: Right.

Naomi: Are you having inappropriate feelings about inappropriate people again?

Addison: Noooooooo.

Naomi: Oh my God you ARE. Jesus, Addison. You know I know you. I just hope it's not me or Maya or Carina because they seem happy together and I have a husband also!

Addison: It's not either of those people.

Naomi: Who the hell is it then?

Addison: I'll tell you later. But only if you get me really, really, really drunk.

Naomi: Is this something that Jake would approve of?

Addison: Probably not. That's why I have to be too drunk to be accountable for my confessions.

Carina: Sorry to interrupt, but are you two ready to participate in the study? It's starting soon and I want you to be prepared.

Maya: I swear it's fun. I participated in it also. I thought of Carina the whole time!

Carina: I love hearing this story over and over!

Naomi: It's probably a decent story…

Addison: NAI?!

Naomi: What?!

Amelia Shepherd: Hey, whoa, Addison! Naomi! It's been ages how are you!?

Carina: They're participating in my study!

Amelia: Ooh! That's awesome! It's fun and it saved my life. I suggest the hot pink toy but I was tempted by the purple one…

Naomi: There's _toys?!_

Carina: Of course! There's all kinds of toys. Or you can use your hands. Whatever makes you climax the hardest!

Addison: Do you have any… Advice? I mean I usually use a showerhead but Charlotte's given me a vibrator and I've sort of played around with that but I'm not really an expert…

Maya: Think about a fantasy! Mine are always about my girlfriend. You said or Naomi said you were having fantasies about someone, you can picture them!

Amelia: Ooh, McJake thoughts that's hot!

Naomi: It's not Jake. That's the problem. Also it might be about a woman…

Amelia: Oh, I get that. I used to have the biggest crush on Carina. If she wasn't so happy with Maya I would have propositioned her again for a threesome…

Addison: Wait- you propositioned her for a menage a trois?

Maya: That sounds so much dirtier in French.

Amelia: I know right!?

Naomi: Ah-

Carina: We didn't actually have it. Amelia was pregnant via Link and I started dating Maya.

Maya: I think I'd get too jealous for a four-way to work…

Carina: That's okay, I don't want to share you, Maya, either!

Naomi: Umm, if I'm supposed to go in at four, it's three-fifty right now…

Maya: Oh! Thanks!

Carina: Alright, let's get you settled away!

Naomi: Thanks.

Amelia: HAVE FUN NAOMI!

Addison: Yeah, have fun!

Maya: Enjoy yourself!

Naomi: I have no idea what to tell Sam Bennett, my husband, about all of this…

Carina: Congratulations! Great work! Thanks for participating!

Maya: Here's your pants. You can put them on over there.

Amelia: So did you like it?

Addison: Was it good?

Naomi: I feel like I'm on a floating cloud!

Carina: Are you ready, Addison?

Maya: Yeah, are you ready?

Amelia: Enjoy your lesbian fantasies. That's what I thought of!

Addison: But I'm not-

Naomi: We won't tell your husband. We promise. Right?

Amelia: Wait, Naomi, who did you think about?

Naomi: SAM.

Addison: You're lying. I know you. I can tell.

Naomi: Fine. Not Sam. Whatever.

Addison: Wait it wasn't me was it?

Naomi: No. Sorry. It wasn't anyone in this room.

Maya: Was it a woman?

Carina: I'd say it was probably a woman.

Naomi: I swear to God if you tell Sam about this-

Addison: Now I really want to know!

Amelia: Spill!

Maya: Carina and I, we still share our past fantasies about other people sometimes. Especially celebrities. Do you have any of those?

Naomi: Celebrities? I don't know any personally?

Addison: Why, do you?

Maya: No I meant celebrity fantasies.

Amelia: Yeah! Or fantasies about people you might never date.

Carina: Addison might have some of those, she's red as a beet!

Addison: SHUT UP.

Naomi: WHO IS IT.

Maya: OOH!

Carina: COOL!

Addison: I'm not cracking about this!

Carina: It's okay, you can think of the person during the orgasm study. It's your turn now!

Naomi: She totally will.

Maya: You never told us who you thought of.

Amelia: Do we know this person?

Addison: DO WE?!

Naomi: Well, not all of you.

Carina: A colleague?

Maya: At your practice?

Amelia: Me?

Naomi: No.

Amelia: Addison?

Naomi: Not really those two kisses happened ages ago but I'm not thinking about her now.

Amelia: Violet?

Naomi: No. And why are you only guessing women?

Amelia: Charlotte King.

Naomi: FUCK.

Addison: Does Sam know this?! Does Cooper?! Does Charoltte?!

Naomi: NO, NO, and NO. And don't fucking change that!

Addison: I won't. I'm your best friend.

Amelia: I swear I won't. Not even in AA.

Maya: I've never met her.

Carina: I've heard of her sexology research. It's really neat but I've never met her.

Maya: Should I be jealous?

Carina: Relax you have nothing to worry about romantically or sexually. I might have a purly professional crush though!

Maya: Is she blonde?!

Addison: Charlotte is, but more redhead than Maya.

Naomi: Charlotte is hot.

Amelia: Thank you for finally admitting that.

Maya: Can I see a picture?!

Addison: I don't have one I'd have to look it up.

Amelia: I don't have my phone here.

Naomi: Here, here's a few.

Carina: You sure have a lot of photos of Charlotte.

Maya: So!?

Carina: She's pretty but nothing for me compared to you, Maya.

Maya: Yeah she's pretty. I can see why you'd be interested in her, Naomi.

Naomi: I didn't say I was-

Addison: You didn't deny it…

Amelia: Isn't it your time for the study?

Carina: Yes! Let's get you ready.

Naomi: You better never tell my husband about this!

Meredith Grey: Why is Addison Montgomery yelling my name from the other side of that door? Is she okay? Is she in pain?

Carina: She's not in any pain.

Maya: Yeah, she's. She's alright.

Meredith: Should I check up on here? I should…

Naomi: Oh, she probably wants her privacy.

Amelia: She might freak out if she knows you walked by just now.

Meredith: But she said she didn't hate me years ago. Why would she mind if I went to check on her? She's sort of screaming?

Carina: Oh, you don't want to walk in there. Her um, cervix is exposed…

Maya: Yeah, she's not… Prepared for visits.

Amelia: Meredith, Addison needs a moment. We grew up together. I know her. Please.

Naomi: She's fine. Addison is fine. I'm her person like Cristina is your's so I know. She's fine.

Meredith: Okay. I'll give her space. I just-. Okay. I'll see you all around.

Maya: How does she know Addison? I never met Addison until now?

Naomi; They, uh used to work together here in Seattle.

Amelia: Look, Addison was married to my brother until eventually they broke up and Meredith married my brother and then he died. Got it?

Maya: Oh. I'm so sorry about your brother.

Carina: Yeah.

Naomi: Yeah, Derek was a good guy...

Amelia: Thanks.

Addison: Hellloooooooooo?! I'm finished?! Is anybody here?!

Carina: Okay, just wait on the MRI table I'll be there in an instant!

Maya: She used to tell people she was coming, but then I told her that might be awkward.

Amelia: That's hilarious. Actually I think she told me that after my study-

Maya: Wait but did you like it?

Amelia: Yeah. But hey, I did that study before you even met her if that helps!

Maya: That helps. Otherwise I get jealous. A lot jealous…

Amelia: Don't worry I won't ask her for a menage a trois again.

Maya: WHEN DID YOU ASK HER FOR A THREESOME.

Amelia: Before she was seeing you, and before I knew I was pregnant.

Maya: Okay. That's a long time ago. I forgive you.

Naomi: Hey look, there's Addison!

Carina: How do you feel?

Addison: Excellent. So refreshed! That was a great idea, God, I needed that!

Naomi: It was nice. We should do this more often.

Addison: What not like together though?!

Naomi: No. I meant separately. Just, we could remind each other to do it. Individually.

Amelia: Oh, could I join your mutual masturbation reminders?! I need structure and routine!

Meredith Grey: Oh, cool, are you three having a threesome?!

Addison: Wait how much of that did you hear?!

Meredith: Mm, enough.

Addison: WHAT THE FUCK GREY.

Carina: Do you need to participate in this study again soon? You seem tense all of a sudden.

Naomi: She does seem tense.

Amelia: Well, I mean, Meredith IS-

Addison: SHUT THE HELL UP AMELIA.

Maya: Wait, I think she was just going to say you both had been married to her brother.

Carina: True.

Meredith: Right. Derek. I'm sorry I should have- I'm sorry, Addison.

Addison: It's alright, I forgive you. Amelia called me. I called her a lot. I ah- I ah-. Hi.

Meredith: Hi?

Addison: You really are, aren't you?

Meredith: I'm what?

Addison: Ah-

Naomi: Would you two like a moment to catch up with each other?

Amelia: Let's let them catch up. You and I have a lot to talk about too, Naomi!

Maya: Yeah, Carina, and I have to bounce, you two have fun!

Carina: Enjoy, and remember you can always come back for the study. I don't think Meredith you've participated in it but you certainly could

Addison: It is fun.

Meredith: Wait, Addison. You were just participating in Carina's study? The female orgasm one?!

Addison: Yeah, why?

Meredith: Did Derek ever mention how loud you screamed when you came?

Addison: I think Jake might have, why?

Meredith: No reason.

Addison: Why do I feel like you're lying to me?

Meredith: I was the woman who's been screwing your first husband. You have trust issues around me. I get that.

Addison: You're still lying to me?

Meredith: Do you want me to tell you the truth?

Addison: Do I want to know the truth?

Meredith: Are you ready to hear the truth?

Addison: Maybe?

Meredith: That's not a yes…

Maya: Aren't they the cutest! I bet they could make a sweet couple.

Carina: Yeah. Not cuter than us though.

Maya: Never!

Carina: I like you're possessive over me.

Maya: You know I love you.

Carina: Yeah. I love you.

Maya: Can I participate in your study again?

Carina: Anytime. But I like making you orgasm even more!

Maya: How about some of that as soon as we get home.

Carina: I'm not sure if I can wait that long…

Addison: Do you ever have… Thoughts… About women?

Meredith: Thoughts?

Addison: Thoughts?

Meredith: That's not very specific.

Addison: I mean like, y'know. Thoughts.

Meredith: Umm. Probably? I mean women are half the population so I think about people so I think about them?

Addison: Okay. I mean. Like, the way you think about men?

Meredith: Umm, sure?

Addison: I meant the way you used to think about my husband. Your husband. Our husband. DEREK!?

Meredith: Are you asking if I like ladies Addison?

Addison: Never mind. It's stupid. Don't answer that.

Meredith: Okay, I won't.

Addison: HEY!?

Meredith: YOU ASKED ME NOT TO.

Addison: I hate you.

Meredith: No you don't. You told me you didn't. And I know you don't.

Addison: You're dreaming.

Meredith: I was high, not asleep.

Addison: Oh God.

Meredith: Look, to answer your questions, yes I remember, and I'm okay with that. And yes, I like ladies also. And I'm okay with that, too.

Addison: Wait you've slept with women?!

Meredith: You haven't?

Addison: No, I haven't.

Meredith: Do you want to?

Addison: Wait, as in, like, in general? Or do you mean like, YOU?!

Meredith: Does my answer matter?

Addison: No.

Meredith: Liar.

Addison: SHUT THE FUCK UP GREY.

Meredith: Are you gonna make me?

Addison: You bet I will.

Meredith: That's what I thought.

Amelia: So, are you going to tell me about how you and Addison apparently made out with each other once?

Naomi: I'm not drunk enough for this.

Amelia: HEY! I'm an alcoholic!

Naomi: Shoot I am so sorry.

Amelia: It's okay. So's Charlotte. We talk about it all the time.

Naomi: Making out with each other?

Amelia: No. being alcoholics. But I just made you jealous.

Naomi: Please don't tell Sam.

Amelia: I won't. But if you tell Link I had a crush on Carina, he already knows. So it's okay.

Naomi: He's okay with that?

Amelia: He loves it.

Naomi: Do you think Sam would like that I like… Women… Charlotte?

Amelia: Maybe, probably. Most men like that.

Naomi: What do you think Addison and Meredith are talking about.

Amelia: For once, probably not about Derek, my brother…

Addison: You taste so good.

Meredith: So do you.

Addison: How come we've never kissed before?

Meredith: You moved to LA.

Addison: You would have kissed me if I hadn't moved from Seattle?

Meredith: No idea. I probably would have wanted to at some point.

Addison: What about Derek?

Meredith: He's dead, Addison.

Addison: What about-

Meredith: It's okay to stop thinking and just keep kissing me. I want to convince you to move back from California.

Addison: SHOOT I AM MARRIED.

Meredith: Didn't stop Derek the first time. Or you with Mark.

Addison: I thought I was past this part of my life.

Meredith: You could just settle with me if you wanted.

Addison: What?! That's like, wait, really?

Meredith: You can introduce me to Jake as the woman who's been screwing his wife.

Addison: You're never gonna live that down are you?

Meredith: You could repay me with lots and lots of sex…?

Addison: You are such a flirtatious tease.

Meredith: You knew exactly what you were getting into.

Addison: I did… I do… Damn, I need to get another divorce. Over you. Again. Except this time to keep you and not move away from you…

Meredith: That's what I like to hear.

Maya: Do you think we should tell them we need to lock up that room for the night?

Carina: We should, but Meredith and Addison look so happy together.

Maya: They look at each other the same way that we do.

Carina: They do. They really do.

Maya: How about another quickie before we bother them.

Carina: I like the way you think, Maya. I love you.

Maya: And I love you.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So I brought this to a logical conclusion here.

This is the fanfiction side, never really posted on Reddit.

Hope you enjoyed this Marina and Meddison fanfic.

These and Teddy/Cristina are pairings I quite enjoy.

Thanks for the feedback so far on this story!

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Amelia's MRI Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941472) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
